Miroku Gets a Job
by Lextacy
Summary: Sango said to Miroku if he didn't get a job she'd leave him . What the hell was going through Mirokus mind when he chose this job ? Please Review !
1. Default Chapter

I was watching Next Friday when I wrote this . Sorry if it offends you.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean you wanna get a job ?   
  
Miroku: Sango says if I wanna stay married to her I have to get a job .  
  
Kagome: Do you know what you wanna do ?   
  
Miroku: I haven't really thought about it till now . I guess I could go look through the newspaper or go look on the internet .  
  
So Miroku , Inuyasha , and Kagome picked up a newspaper and went to work on looking for a job .   
  
Kagome: Heres one for head chef . How about it Miroku ?  
  
Miroku: Last time I tried to cook I almost burned down the apartment .  
  
Kagome: Ohhhhhhh. Well keep looking .   
  
Inuyasha: Is this good , its a job for.........hahahahahahahahaha PLUMBING !!!!!! Hahahahahahahaha !!!!   
  
Miroku: Hell NO ! Inuyasha stop playin around ! This is serious .  
  
Kagome: I think I found one .....  
  
Miroku: What is it ?  
  
Kagome: A pimp .....  
  
Miroku: Hello I'm married . Sango would kill me .   
  
Kagome: How about a male stripper ?   
  
Miroku: Now you're talkin !  
  
STRIP R US   
  
Lookin for any muscular guy that can think for himself   
  
Cash : What ever you make in a night !!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome : Miroku looks like you found your dream job .  
  
Next day Miroku . Inuyasha and Kagome went to see if Miroku would get the job .  
  
Mandy: Well thats the whole place /  
  
Miroku:Cool , um , do you get alot of visitors here ?  
  
Mandy: Damn strait we get lots of visitors ! We're the best strip clum in Tokyo !   
  
Inuyasha wonders over to a nearby strip pole .  
  
Inuyasha: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is Fun !!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha ! If you don't get off that pole , no sex for a year !!!!  
  
SCREACH Inuyasha gets off pole and walks back over to Kagome .  
  
Kagome: Good boy .  
  
Miroku: So when can I start ?  
  
Mandy: You could start today if you want to .  
  
Miroku: Awsome !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: So where are you going ?  
  
Miroku: Oh no where . Just having dinner with Inuyasha and Kagome .  
  
Sango: Oh .   
  
Miroku: Just a celebration for Kagomes um raise at her job .  
  
Sango: Well don't be late .  
  
Miroku: For what ?  
  
Sango: Oh I didn't tell you ? Sesshomaru is coming over , we're having a disscution about animal rights .  
  
Miroku: Okkkkk. I promise .   
  
Mandy: Alright , your costume is over there . Change quickley you're on next .   
  
Miroku: Alright .   
  
Mandy exits room   
  
Miroku: Man this thing is skimpy .  
  
Miroku changes quickley and starts to check himself in the mirror .  
  
Miroku: I am so sexy !!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: Miroku get your ass out here !!  
  
Miroku: OK!!! Alright Miroku earn big money , do it for Sango . 


	2. Miroku's Good Night and Sango's Rath

Miroku had made $500 that night and was very proud of himself . He opened the door to the apartment and was about to tip toe across the living room when the light came on .  
  
Sango: You lying bastard !!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: What did I do ?????  
  
Sango: You were never going out to dinner with Kagome and Inuyasha because they came over after you left ! And what job did you get Miroku? Or are you going to lie again ??!  
  
Miroku: Fine . I'm a stripper .....it was the only good job I could find .  
  
Sango's eyes widened .   
  
Sango: Stripper ????  
  
Miroku: Yea , and I made $500 tonight ..  
  
Sango sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands .  
  
Miroku: I'm sorry .  
  
Sango: Don't be ....even though I mad . I'm still proud that you got a job .  
  
Miroku: So does this mean I'm not going to get smacked ?  
  
Sango: .........  
  
Sango flung a pillow at his head and Miroku fell to the ground .  
  
Miroku: I love it when you act that way !   
  
Miroku got up and walked over to Sango and picked up and flung her over his shoulder . He walked into their bedroom and slamed the door . Oh what a good night it was for Miroku .   
  
MORNING   
  
Miroku: Yawn  
  
Sango: Get up and make breakfast .   
  
Miroku: nooooooo......do I have tooo ?  
  
Sango: Yep or I'll kick your ass and there will be no sex for a month .  
  
Miroku: I'm up ! Just don't take the sex away from me ! You know I can't go without it for at least four days a week !  
  
Sango: Exactly .  
  
Just ran out of ideas next chap. should be up soon ......;) 


	3. Breakfast and Some Sort of Talk

Miroku walked into the kitchen . What should he cook ? Oh crap ! He had never told Sango he couldn't cook , he always got Inuyasha to cook before Sango got home . They only thing he could do was toast . Miroku walked back in the room and stood at the foot of the bed .  
  
Sango: What ?  
  
Miroku: I can't cook ...  
  
Sango: I know .  
  
Miroku: Huh ? How ?  
  
Sango: I saw you and Inuyasha in the kitchen through the peep hole ion the door when I was coming home from work . Here I'll go cook you stay in bed .   
  
Miroku: I was kind of embarassed to tell you .   
  
Sango: I would think you would be .  
  
Sango got out from under the covers of the bed and put on her robe she walked over to Miroku and gave him a kiss .   
  
After breakfast Miroku took a shower and got dressed . He told Sango he would be going to Inuyasha's . Miroku got into his new Lexus and drove to Inuyasha's house .   
  
KNOCK KNOCK   
  
Inuyasha: Who is it ?  
  
Miroku: Your little perverted friend Miroku that who !  
  
Inuyasha: Hold on .   
  
Miroku: I hate you .  
  
Inuyasha: Why ?  
  
Miroku: Because after I went to work you guys came over and spoiled my day . Well not all of my day , but most of it . ;)  
  
Inuyasha: And how did I do that ?  
  
Miroku: Well I had told Sango I was haviing dinner with you and Kagome .  
  
Inuyasha: It's your own fault for lyin dumbass .   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha who is it ?  
  
Inuyasha: It's the perv !   
  
Miroku: Hey ! I'm the only one who can say that !  
  
Inuyasha: Sorry . But it's true .   
  
Miroku: Want to go out for coffee ?  
  
Inuyasha nodded and grabbed his coat . He yelled to Kagome he was going out and then shut the door .   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku talked on the way to the car .   
  
Inuyasha: So did you get in trouble ?  
  
Miroku: A little bit . But then the weirdest thing happened ..we had sex at the end .  
  
Inuyasha: You lucky son-of-a-gun . I'd be lucky if I even got any , Kagomes always saying " Not to night Inuyasha ! " it pisses me off so bad .   
  
Miroku: Well the next time you ask and she says no , say " It's your job dammit "   
  
Both guys chuckled .  
  
$  
  
My ideas are coming back ! I just don't know how to put them in the story . I think sence thats the situation there will be more chapters . 


End file.
